[unreadable] This grant proposal requests the funds necessary to add the School of Dentistry's General and Oral Health Center (GOHC) to the GCRC of the School of Medicine of the UNC at Chapel Hill. Currently, there are three principle areas of joint collaboration and utilization that bring the investigators from the GCRC and the Dental School together to propose that the GOHC become an integrated new component of the GCRC. The first is the existing analytical capacity in the areas of inflammatory molecules and hormones that the Center for Oral and Systemic Diseases (COSD) Laboratory facilities can provide to the GCRC investigators. This phase of integration has been further unified with the recent appointment of Dr. Steven Offenbacher as the GCRC BioAnalytic Core (BAC) Laboratory Director and the offering of new services to GCRC investigators, as part of the newly funded cycle of the GCRC. The second interaction deals with the on-going utilization of the GCRC hospital inpatient clinical research facilities by COSD faculty. The third major area of collaboration involves the joint research projects that involve the collection of medical and oral data and samples on patients by both medical and dental GCRC investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] This application contains a summary of the clinical research that has been carried out in the GOHC and then presents the proposed research activities, the plan for integration of the GOHC into the GCRC, and the benefits to both groups. They also have emphasized the role played by the GOHC in the education and training for current and future clinical investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]